


matter of family

by batofgoodintent (crownedcrusader)



Series: Tumblr TimKon prompts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/pseuds/batofgoodintent
Summary: Tim and Kon discuss where to spend the holidays now that they're engaged.





	

 “Okay, so. Thanksgiving at Ma’s, and Christmas as the Manor,” Kon said, for what must have been the eighteenth time. Tim almost groaned outright at his fiancé’s need to go over this _again_ instead of just postponing the discussion. “I just don’t want to eat Alfred out of the house if we stay there for Thanksgiving, you know?”

“Alfred can handle making extra,” Tim said. “But if we stay for Christmas, we’ll be expected to stay for the entire _week_ —”

“—And that’s just asking for trouble,” Kon finished for him. He frowned, leaning back against his chair. “But babe. Ma hasn’t had non-family guests at Christmas since Pa died.”

Tim looked away, a guilty look in his eyes as he poked at his breakfast. “I know. And I know it’d be unfair to ask if I could stay, because she’d be the perfect host even if she’s hurting. But Kon.” Tim looked back up, propping his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. “Bruce, Dick, and Jason _threatened to kill_ _you_ last time you saw them.”

Something like guilt flashed in Kon’s eyes. “I know, babe,” he said. “But in their defense, it was for a good reason.”

“You were under _mind control_ ,” Tim snapped. “They had no right to make you feel worse about it than you already—”

“I still almost killed you.”

Tim reached across the table and grabbed one of Kon’s hands, thumb brushing lightly over the engagement band. “No,” he said. “That wasn’t _you_.”

“…Your family has the perfect reason to hate me,” Kon said. “I don’t want to ruin your Christmas. It’s the one time of year I get to see you smile so much. I refuse to get between that because your siblings and dad are pissed at me.”

“Oh, no you don’t. You listen to me, Kon-El,” Tim said, voice turning stern—and Kon winced at the use of his full Kryptonian name. “You drowned in guilt for _weeks_ over that. Don’t you dare undo all that progress I made on you.”

When Kon only guiltily lowered his gaze, Tim got out of his seat. Before Kon could protest what was happening, Tim climbed into the other’s lap, straddling his hips and cupping both his cheeks.

“You’re one of the most stubborn assholes I know,” Tim said, staring intensely at Kon. “But you’re not as stubborn as me. That wasn’t your fault any more than it was my fault when someone Kryptonited you last week. So don’t think for one _second_ that you can get away with feeling guilty again.”

Kon leaned forward and pulled his fiancé into a kiss. “Hey. Stop making this about me,” he said softly, looking almost amused despite the stern expression on his lips. “You’re trying to give up Christmas with your family on the off chance that your brothers would kill me. That’s not fair for you.”

Tim gave his fiancé a flat look. “’Off chance,’ he says. Like they haven’t fought metas for lesser reasons before.”

“I appreciate it, babe, I really do,” Kon said. “But there’s no getting around it. Ma’s not ready for me to bring you for Christmas.”

“Then what do you suppose we do?” Tim leaned forward, pressing his palm flat against Kon’s chest. He traced circles in the hard muscle with his thumb, his expression changing to the one he used when solving puzzles. “Do we just… save holiday visits for next year?”

Kon was quiet for a while, but when he finally spoke up, it was with determination. “ _Hell_ no.”

Tim looked up, a little startled at the other’s tone.

“We said we were going to visit with family for the holidays, damn it,” Kon said, old stubbornness creeping back into his voice. “We faced an _apocalypse_ last month. I think I can handle staying at your family’s house for Christmas.”

“We face apocalypses every month,” Tim said, raising a brow. “But you’ve never stayed at my house overnight before.” Seeing the brow waggle Kon used—and with it came the sharp reminder of just how often his boyfriend had snuck into the manor—Tim lightly slapped his chest. “Not _with_ Bruce’s permission, you ass.”

“Then it’s about time I start getting his permission.” Kon kissed him gently on the cheek, a slow smile creeping across his face. “You know. Since we’re gonna start doing this almost every year.”

Tim leaned in for a kiss of his own, letting it linger for a while on his fiancé’s lips. “Confident about that, aren’t you,” he said. “What makes you so sure you’ll be invited next year?”

“Because,” Kon said, reaching up to cup Tim’s cheek, a devilish grin on his lips already. “They don’t know we’re engaged yet.”

As he saw the beginnings of a plan forming in Kon’s mind, Tim pulled away with a startled laugh on his lips. “Kon-El,” he said, putting a finger over his fiancé’s lips. “Are you telling me you want to trick my family?”

Kon pulled Tim’s hand away from his face, gently bending Tim’s fingers until he could press a cheeky kiss against the extended knuckles. “All I’m saying is they’ll be a lot more convinced that I’m good for you if I propose in front of them.”

“Complete with all the cheesy promises you made for the real one?”

“Cheesier,” Kon said. Hearing Tim’s laugh, he grinned, releasing Tim’s hand so he could rest his palms against his fiancé’s hips instead. “Much, much cheesier.”

Tim wrapped his arms around his ‘boyfriend’s’ neck. “ _Babe_ ,” he said, leaning closer until his lips almost brushed Kon’s, “You’re never gonna prove that you’re good for me like this, you know.”

Kon’s eyes danced with amusement. “And why’s that?”

Tim leaned in for a deep kiss, and Kon let him. He allowed it to be as soft and lingering as Tim wanted it, letting his hands wander over the other’s hips and the small of his back. When he felt Tim laugh against his lips, Kon grinned into the kiss and let Tim slowly pull back.

“Because,” Tim said softly, voice laced with all sorts of implications. “You really _are_ a terrible influence.”

“The worst,” Kon agreed. “Now. Are you gonna help me write my proposal speech or not?”

“You’re running every word by me,” Tim agreed. And if he noticed the spark in Kon’s eyes—the amusement that plainly said Kon would be using a different speech for the fake proposal—he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he slid gracefully off of his fiancé’s lap and headed for his bedroom. “But first,” he said, “I think we have some things to get done this morning.”

Kon’s face turned puzzled for just a moment. But there was no mistaking the slight sway in Tim’s hips or his elevated heart-rate.

“Oh, yeah,” Kon agreed. He flew over to him in an instant, resting a hand on his fiancé’s lower back. “So, are you things, or am I?”

The whack on his chest was worth it.


End file.
